


Alter Mann

by thots_tochter



Series: Zwischen München und Berlin... liegt Stuttgart - 120x Tatort [17]
Category: Tatort, Tatort: Stuttgart
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: Altlasten, Established Relationship, M/M, Slash, Tatort Stuttgart
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 23:44:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12971025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Sebastian liebt es, Thorsten mit dessen Alter zu necken...





	Alter Mann

**Author's Note:**

> Eine sehr alte Geschichte, die ich vor vielen Jahren geschrieben habe, nachdem ich dem Tatort „Altlasten“ das erste Mal gesehen hatte. Es ist meiner Meinung nach ein wirklich schöner Tatort, an verwertbaren slashy Szenen jedoch eher arm. Neben dem wundervollen „Schwulen Pack“ war das hier irgendwie die einzige Szene, die ins Auge sprang. Sebastians Grinsen ist so schmutzig, das gehört schon verboten und die beiden kabbeln sich wie ein altes Ehepaar. Und wenn Sebastian schon so auf Thorstens alter herumreitet, dann muss ich dieses Angebot irgendwie annehmen.

 

# „Alter Mann“

 

_„Wie alt ist sie eigentlich?“_

_„82.“_

_„Wow!“_

Ehrfürchtig schaust du noch einmal zum Haus zurück. Allein die Tatsache, dass ein Mensch so alt werden kann, scheint dich zu beeindrucken.

_„Sie ist übrigens länger verheiratet, als du alt bist.“_

Das fasziniert dich offensichtlich noch viel mehr als ihr Alter. Aber ich habe das Gefühl, dass da noch mehr dahintersteckt. Das Zucken um deine Mundwinkel verrät dich.

_„Und mein Alter ist schon unvorstellbar für dich, stimmt’s?“_

_„Stimmt.“_

Das Zucken wächst sich zu einem breiten Grinsen aus. Du liebst es, mich mit meinem Alter zu necken. Mit einem langen Schritt bist du an mir vorbei, greifst nach der Autotür.

_„Soll ich dir die Tür aufhalten?“_

Galant öffnest du die Beifahrertür. Ich spiele das Spiel mit. Ernsthaft erwidere ich deinen Blick, trete langsam um die geöffnete Tür herum.

_„Danke… gerne.“_

Ich raffe meinen Mantel zusammen, setze mühevoll mein linkes Bein in den Wagen, lasse mich mit einem gespielten Stöhnen auf den Sitz fallen, ehe ich das rechte Bein schwerfällig nachziehe. Die schließt die Autotür, dein Grinsen verbreitert sich. In gespielter Entrüstung ziehe ich die Augenbraue hoch.

Warte nur, mein junger Freund. Heute Nacht werde ich dir zeigen, wozu ich alter Mann noch fähig bin.

 

*** * ***

 

_„Wie alt ist sie eigentlich?“_

_„82.“_

_„Wow!“_

Ich werfe einen letzten Blick zurück zum Haus. Sie ist älter als wir beide zusammen. Das erinnert mich an etwas.

_„Sie ist übrigens länger verheiratet als du alt bist.“_

Diese Leistung beeindruckt mich weit mehr. So wie es aussieht, werde ich nicht einmal ein Fünftel davon schaffen. Nicht mit Julia. Und auch nicht mit dir. Dafür müssten sich erst die Gesetze ändern. Und du an die Hundert werden.

_„Und mein Alter ist schon unvorstellbar für dich, stimmt’s?“_

_„Stimmt.“_

Ich kann mir mein Grinsen nicht länger verkneifen, dafür necke ich dich einfach viel zu gern mit deinem Alter. Mit ein paar schnellen Schritten überhole ich dich auf dem Weg zum Auto, greife nach dem Türgriff.

_„Soll ich dir die Tür aufhalten?“_

Höflich öffne ich dir die Beifahrertür. Mein Grinsen hat mich längst verraten, doch du verziehst keine Miene, als du um die Tür herumtrittst.

_„Danke… gerne.“_

Schwerfällig hievst du dich auf den Beifahrersitz. Dein demonstratives Stöhnen lässt mich fast laut loslachen. Scheinbar empört hebst du die Augenbraue, als ich die Tür schließe. Doch deine Drohung wirkt nicht, die zarten Lachfältchen um deine Augen sprechen eine andere Sprache. Ich weiß, die Nacht wird lang werden.

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß, dass sich die Gesetze in Deutschland zwischenzeitlich geändert haben, aber da "Altlasten" von 2009 ist, gehe ich natürlich vom damaligen stand der Dinge aus und da wäre es noch nicht möglich gewesen.


End file.
